


Les tortures de Myrcella

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: D'or et de sang [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cry & Tears, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, King Joffrey Baratheon, King's Landing (A Song of Ice and Fire), POV Myrcella Baratheon, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Le roi Joffrey a fait jeter en prison la princesse Myrcella, sa propre petite soeur. Désormais, elle attend, plongée dans les ténèbres des cellules noires, avec pour seule compagnie l'odeur de la violence et de la mort.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Jeyne Poole
Series: D'or et de sang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Myrcella I

**_Myrcella I_ **

Lorsque les deux manteaux rouges étaient arrivés pour la sortir de sa cellule, elle avait cru que son frère, le roi, était finalement revenu à la raison. Mais il s’agissait de Joffrey, pas de Tommen. 

Tommen … son petit frère lui manquait terriblement, il était tout seul face à Joffrey, à subir ces brimades, ces moqueries, ces coups et ces insultes. Leur père était mort, et pour ce dont il s’était intéressé à eux ça ne changeait pas grand chose de toute façon, et leur mère avait été vendue comme esclave dans les cités libres. 

Les deux gardes la sortir de sa cellule et l’emmèrent jusqu’à la salle de torture, la maîtrisant sans difficulté quand elle tenta de résister. Ils lui entravèrent les poignets dans de lourds fers avant de déchirer le dos de la robe qu’elle portait d’un coup d’épée, lui entaillant la chair du même coup. 

\- Qu’a dit le roi à son sujet ? demanda l’un des deux hommes 

\- Qu’elle pleure comme si elle enfantait du bâtard dornien qu’elle aurait dut épouser.

Puis, plus un bruit, et une douleur, vive et intense. Elle pouvait sentir qu’on lui avait arraché des morceaux de peau sous la violence du coup. C’était donc ce qu’avait ordonné son sadique de frère. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer, de le laisser gagner. Plutôt mourir que de lui montrer qu’il pouvait avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur elle. 

\- La plupart pleurent dès le premier coup. 

\- La princesse semble avoir plus de fiertés que la plupart des brigands que nous amenons ici habituellement, fit remarquer le second garde

\- Ça ne changera rien, Ser Ilyn la brisera comme il a brisé tout les autres.

Un second coup lui déchira le dos. Elle pouvait sentir un liquide chaud, probablement son sang, couler des plaies qu’elle avait déjà. Elle pleurait, elle n’arrivait pas à retenir ces larmes, et au troisième coup elle hurla à s’en casser la voix. Mais, Ilyn Payne, continua son oeuvre. Joffrey avait ordonné qu’elle souffre, alors elle souffrirait.


	2. Myrcella II

**_Myrcella II_ **

Le lendemain matin, alors qu’elle avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, deux autres gardes vinrent la sortir de sa cellule et, comme la veille, la menèrent à Ilyn Payne. Son dos la faisait encore horriblement souffrir, les pans de sa robe déchirée c’étaient mêlés au sang qui en avait coulé toute la soirée. D’un rapide mouvement, l’un des deux hommes tira sur le tissu, lui arrachant un premier cri de douleur en même temps que les croutes de sang coagulé. 

Le bourreau de Joffrey leur pointa la croix du doigt, et alors ils l’y attachèrent, les bras et les jambes écartés, avant de quitter les lieux. 

Elle vit le chevalier se saisir d’une petite lame, avant de s’approcher d’elle. Qu’allait-il lui faire cette fois ? Délicatement, il la posa sur l’un de ces doigts, qu’il incisa. Puis, à l’aide d’une petite pince, il attrapa un morceau de sa peau et tira. 

Myrcella hurla en s’en casser la voix et pleura, suppliant l’homme d’arrêter. Mais, insensible à ces suppliques, il se décala légèrement se saisit d’un autre de ces doigts. Lorsqu’elle essaya de se débattre et de refermer ces poings, la justice des rois le cassa avant de reprendre sa sinistre oeuvre. Il écorcha sa peau au même endroit, avant de la saisir avec sa petite pince et de l’arracher pour le seconde fois. 

Il répéta son horrible oeuvre sur les trois derniers doigts de sa main, avant de la détacher et de laisser les deux manteaux rouges la ramener dans sa cellule. Ils l’y jetèrent sans ménagement, ne prenant pas garde à ce que sa peau encore immaculée, par endroits, ne s’écorche sur les pierres de sa prison. 

Elle n’avait plus la force de pleurer, et plus de larmes. Le bourreau les lui avaient déjà prises. 


	3. Myrcella III

**_Myrcella III_ **

La petite princesse n’avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, ces doigts la faisait beaucoup trop souffrir. 

Lorsque deux nouveaux gardes vinrent la chercher, elle essaya de se débattre, elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Non … Non ! Mais, ils la maîtrisèrent rapidement avant de la conduire aux confesseurs de son frère. 

Ils l’attachèrent sur la même croix que la veille, et la laissèrent entre les mains d’Ilyn Payne. 

L’homme la regarda avec un sourire sadique, qui lui fait encore plus peur que la veille. Qu’avait-il prévu de lui faire endurer cette fois ? 

Il s’approcha d’elle, une pince à la main.

Il prit dans son main son pied droit, pinca avec son outillage l’un de ces ongles, et tira. 

Elle hurla, peut-être encore plus fort que la veille. 

\- Assez, murmura-t-elle, par pitié arrêtez. 

Il prit un second ongle, insensible à sa supplique, et recommença.

\- ASSEZ !!!!

Elle respirait fortement, ce dernier cri lu ayant presque couper l’air durant quelques secondes.

La justice du roi, elle refusait de le considérer comme son frère, continua son sinistre ouvrage, lui déchirant la gorge par un nouveau cri à chaque fois. 

Du sang coulait de ces mains et de ces pieds, et elle avait du mal à marcher, lorsque deux autres soldats la ramenèrent dans sa cellule.

Elle avait eu beau supplier Ilyn Payne, lui jurer qu’elle renoncerait à son mariage avec le prince Trystan, rien n’y faisait. Joffrey l’avait juste abandonnée. Tout le monde l’avait abandonnée, même … même sa mère. 

Et le lendemain, elle savait que ça recommencerait, elle souffrirait. Comment … c’était la seule chose qu’elle ignorait encore. 


	4. Myrcella IV

**_Myrcella IV_ **

Encore une fois sur la croix.

Face à Ilyn Payne, qui était devenu le seul compagnon récurent de sa nouvelle vie. 

Les deux gardes qui la sortait et la ramenait dans sa cellule changeait tout les jours. 

Cette fois ci, il lui avait attaché les mains avec ses petits poings serrés. Et, entre chacun de ces doigts, se trouvaient des mèches imbibés d’huile, elle en avait reconnu l’odeur.

Le bourreau avait entre les mains une torche, dont il se servit pour allumer les petits bouts de corde. 

Petit à petit, ils se consumèrent, jusqu’à atteindre sa chair, et la brûler à son tour. 

Elle ne hurlait plus, elle avait perdu la voie à force, et ces yeux n’avaient plus de larmes.

Sa peau se consumait petit à petit dans ses mains. Si … si elle ne les perdait pas, elle aurait de terribles cicatrices, qui viendraient parfaire celles qu’elle avait déjà. Ces ongles avaient commencé à repousser, petit à petit, peut-être les lui arracherait-il une nouvelle fois.

Ces doigts, déjà boursouflés, car ils s’étaient infectés après l’écorchage qu’ils avaient subit, étaient désormais livrés aux flammes. 

Lorsque finalement, les mèches se furent entièrement consumées, il la détacha. Les deux hommes purent alors la ramener dans sa cellule, où l’attendait un visage enfantin.


	5. Jeyne I

**_Jeyne I_ **

Les deux gardes aux couleurs des lions ouvrirent la porte de leur cellule et y jetèrent la princesse sans ménagement. L’un de ces coudes tapa durement contre la pierre et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa peau sale et abimée. Lorsque la petite Lannister releva la tête vers elle, Jeyne recula, surprise et choquée de ce que le bourreau avait osé lui faire. 

Voyant son regard désespéré, empiré par la réaction de repli qu’elle avait eu, la nordienne s’approcha d’elle en claudiquant pour lui faire un câlin. C’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire malheureusement, la réconforter jusqu’au lendemain et la torture suivante. 

\- Je … Je suis … horrible, murmura avec difficulté la petite blonde 

À force de hurler, elle avait commencé à perdre sa voix. La si belle et si ravissante princesse avait été réduite à … une mendiante, une pouilleuse, quelque chose d’encore pire qu’Arya Stark dans ces plus mauvais jours. 

\- Vous êtes toujours la même, Princesse. 

C’était un pieux mensonge, elle en avait bien conscience, Ilyn Payne lui avait prit son nez. Il l’avait coupé net, abimant son beau visage. Désormais, il n’y avait pas un endroit de son corps qui ne portait pas la trace des souffrances qu’elle endurait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines dans l’oubli le plus total. 

\- Je suis avec vous, murmura-t-elle à la lionne qui pleurait sur son épaule, je resterais à vos côtés. 

Depuis la mort de son père et sa séparation avec Sansa, la nordienne avait toujours été seule elle aussi. Et, même si c’était probablement vain, elle voulait croire qu’un jour elles sortiraient toutes les deux de cette horrible prison. Mais, elle le savait. Cela n’arriverait probablement jamais, et même si c’était le cas, elles étaient toutes les deux marquées à vie par cet endroit. Et, rien ne pourrait jamais faire partir cela. 

Le nez de Myrcella lui avait définitivement été retiré.


	6. Myrcella V

**_Myrcella V_ **

La blonde avait été arrachée au sommeil par deux gardes au service de son frère. Jeyne avait tenté de la retenir, mais elle lui avait sourit tristement avant de les suivre. Cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter, la seule chose qu’elle pouvait espérer désormais c’était survivre.

Jeyne le lui avait promis. Elle lui avait certifié qu’un jour elles seraient à nouveau libres, ensembles. 

Comme d’habitude, les deux gardes lui avaient attaché les mains dans le dos. Comme si elle avait encore la force de s’enfuir ? Ces liens en cordes étaient devenus habituels désormais, presque familiers. 

D’un geste, Ilyn Payne ordonna de l’attacher à des chaînes suspendues à l’un des murs. Elles lui avait déjà écorché les poignets par le passé, lorsqu’elle avait encore la force de se battre. Puis, ils la dévêtirent entièrement. 

Le froid de la salle de torture mordit sa peau, mais ce n’était rien comparé à ce qu’elle subissait les autres jours. 

Le bourreau s’approcha alors, un fer chauffé dans la main qui avait la forme d’une fleur de lys. Et alors, sans ménagements ni pitié, il l’appliqua violemment sur sa fesse droite. 


	7. Jeyne II

**_Jeyne II_ **

Myrcella fut raccompagnée dans sa cellule par deux gardes, ce n’étaient jamais les même. Jeyne l’avait elle aussi remarqué, au bout de quelques jours. Il s’agissait probablement d’un ordre du “roi” afin d’éviter que l’un d’eux ne soit pris de pitié et ne cherche à la libérer. 

Comme chaque soir, à supposer que ce soit bien le soir que leurs supplices physiques s’achèvent, la nordienne s’approcha de l’autre prisonnière et la prit dans ces bras. Mais, lorsque cette dernière essaya de lui sourire, Jeyne fut horrifiée par ce qu’elle vit. 

La petite lionne avait perdu plusieurs dents qu’elle avait encore à son réveil. C’était Ilyn Payne qui avait dut les lui arracher, mais … pourquoi ? A quoi cela rimait-il de la faire souffrir ainsi ? 

\- Jeyne, murmura-t-elle

\- Je suis là Myrcella, je suis là. 

Quel intérêt Joffrey avait-il donc à les torturer ainsi ? 

Elles étaient réduites à leur plus simple appareil, vivant dans des conditions misérables depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Ou bien mois désormais ? Leurs robes étaient toutes crasseuses, de même que leurs corps. Les blonds cheveux d’or de la princesse étaient ternes et salit par le temps qui pass:ait inexorablement. Quand à ses doigts, elle avait un horrible pressentiment. Ils avaient gonflé et dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. 

\- Un jour il tombera, ton frère n’est pas un immortel. Et alors nous sortirons. 

Elle passa l’une de ces mains dans ses longs cheveux aux couleurs des lions, tandis qu’elle essayait de la rassurer, et de se rassurer par la même. 

Un jour, leur vie changerait, elle devait garder espoir. 


	8. Myrcella VI

**_Myrcella VI_ **

La blonde avait été attachée à une longue table en bois. Elle était solidement sanglée avec des sangles en cuir qui lui écorchaient la peau, la maintenant immobile. Pourquoi voudrait-elle fuir de toute façon ? Où pourrait-elle aller ? 

Ilyn Payne s'approcha d'elle, avec toujours le même sourire sadique. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer et de hurler, elle n'en avait plus la force. Qui plus est : cela ne semblait pas émouvoir l'homme qui était au service de sa famille. 

Sans un bruit, il attrapa son pied, se saisit d'un hachoir de boucher et il coupa net. Son membre tomba par terre dans un bruit, tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur, s'ouvrant encore davantage la peau sur ces attaches. Quand … quand cela cesserait-il ? Elle était … la sœur du roi, une princesse de sang royal … aucun de ces chevaliers n'allait lever le petit doigt pour elle ? Même … même Ser Arys semblait l'avoir abandonnée à son triste sort. 

Le bourreau appliqua un épais tissu sur sa jambe, pour arrêter le saignement et éviter qu'elle ne meure d'une quelconque infection. Si seulement … 

Puis, il la détacha. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, la blonde chuta au sol, douloureusement. Deux gardes arrivèrent alors, ils la relevèrent et l'emmenèrent sans ménagement dans sa cellule et l’y jetèrent. 

\- Myrcella ? appela la voix de Jeyne quand la porte se fut refermée

Et alors, l'horreur saisit d'effroi la petite lionne. Quand cette horreur s'arrêterait-elle donc enfin ? 

\- Je ne te vois plus, murmura la nordienne


	9. Jeyne III

**_Jeyne III_ **

La nordienne ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était réveillée. Quelques heures, probablement, mais elle serait totalement incapable de dire précisément combien. 

Le geôlier était déjà passé avec "la soupe", comme il l'appelait, une espèce de mixture à base d'avoine qu'il servait à chacun de ces prisonniers. Myrcella l'avait aidée à manger, avec ces yeux aveugles elle ne pouvait plus rien faire toute seule, pas même les choses les plus élémentaires qui soient. 

La petite lionne était devenue la seule constante dans sa vie, avec les tortures qui venaient … quotidiennement. Mais avec son pied manquant et sa main, brûlée, puante et suintante de pus, c'était difficile pour elle aussi. 

Elles attendirent, blotties l'une contre l'autre, que les gardes ne viennent les séparer. Elles étaient serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, attendant avec une appréhension grandissante. Mais rien ne vint, aucun garde pour venir les déranger dans leur solitude et leur terreur. 

Lorsque le geôlier repassa pour la nourriture, en tapant avec son ustensile de cuisine contre les barreaux des cellules, elles sursautèrent de peur, pensant au départ que c'était leur bourreau. Après l'avoir à nouveau aidée à manger, la petite blonde vint se blottir contre son amie, en rampant. Elles devaient profiter de ce jour de répit, car il n'y en aurait probablement pas d'autre. 


	10. Myrcella VII

**_Myrcella VII_ **

Les deux adolescentes avançaient difficilement dans les sombres couloirs du donjon rouge. Elles allaient être déplacées dans une autre cellule. 

Myrcella avançait sur une seule jambe, soutenue par Jeyne qu’elle guidait. La nordienne ne voyait plus rien depuis que le bourreau lui avait crevé les yeux. 

\- Plus vite, tonna la voix d’un garde derrière elles

Pour appuyer ces propos, il fit claquer son fouet contre une pierre. À force de l’entendre, les deux prisonnières n’y réagissaient même plus. Les premiers jours, elles avaient eu peur de le subir, de sentir leur dos être déchiré et ensanglanté, mais maintenant … 

La blonde chuta sur une pierre légèrement surélevée, s’éclatant un ongle dessus. Elle fut rattrapée in-extremis par la nordienne, qui l’aida à rester debout. Puis elles reprirent leur difficile marche, sous le regard imperturbable du garde. 

Leur nouvelle cellule avait une petite ouverture, avec des barreaux, qui donnait directement sur la cour du donjon rouge. Le manteau rouge les abandonna-là, dans la pénombre, avec pour seule lumière le mince filet qui passait aux travers des barreaux de métal. 

C’était leur nouvelle demeure désormais.

Comme toutes les “nuits”, elles se blottirent dans les bras l’une de l’autre, et elles attendirent. 


End file.
